Unbreakable Love
by LooonyLei
Summary: Gryffindor falling for a Slytherin was unacceptable, and a Pureblood falling for a Mudblood was treacherous. But despite of all the negative remarks of people around them, Draco and Hermione still maintain to develop the spark of love they found with each other. And the moment his lips touched hers their Unbreakable Love was sealed, and since then their dilemma's begin.
1. UL-Chapter 1

Draco was walking at the dimly lighted hallway of their Manor. It was very silent that his footsteps create a loud sound as he walked. As he entered the dining hall, his body shiver, not because of the coldness of the night but because of the cold voice he heard inside. He was rooted at the ground upon seeing his father kneeling infront of Lord Voldemort.

"spare me my Lord" his father muttered, his voice was trembling. Never in his entire life he imagine his father would stoop down to this level to know his father as a tough, smart, honorable and powerful wizard. But Voldemort was an excemption ofcourse. And he feels sorry for what was happening to his father now. If only he had finished the job Voldemort gave to him. His father wont be dealing with this kind of situation.

"you and your son disappoint me, Lucius" Voldemort's said. Everybody in the dining hall can feel the wrath and disappointment in his voice

"g-give . . me one m-more. . . c-chance my lord" stammered Lucius.

"have i already given you enough chance, Lucius?!" Voldemort glided towards Draco's side. Their closeness made the few hair on the back of Draco's neck bristle. But he felt all the hair on his body stand up upon hearing Voldemort's next words.

"but i can spare you if you can offer me something, Lucius" Voldemort sneered

"anything my Lord" Lucius answered

"very well then, now offer me your son Luc- "

"NO!" his mother shouted and pull Draco behind her. Wands pointing at Lucius

"dont you dare touched my son" before she can utter another word, "Avada Kadavra" a flash of green light strike directly at Draco's chest.

DRACO!"

*********

"Draco? Draco!" The young Malfoy suddenly woke up, sweat all over his face, breathing hard like someone was chasing him.

"Draco what happened?" his mother asked worried. He was sure that his mother might help him overcome those nightmares that tortured him everytime he sleeps, but he dont want her to worry again. She already suffered too much in the hand of the Dark Lord before.

"nothing mother. It was just a dream" he lied. Yes it was just a dream, a bad dream. He keep on convinsing himself. But he was sure that the past keeps on haunting him.

"are you sure?" his mother asked looking straight into his eyes.

"yeah" he answered avoiding his mother's gazed.

"ok then" Narcissa smiled "better get up now, were going at Diagon Alley for your school requirements" she said as she walks toward the door

"mother?" He called. Narcissa stopped and turn to him waiting for him to speak.  
"do i. . ." he hesitated for a while. "Do i really need to return at Hogwarts?" He finally asked. He just felt that he's not welcome in that school anymore. After all the horrible things he had done, he was certain that lots of students hate him to be there.

"everythings gonna be alright son" she smiled and left Draco

Draco was sitting at the secluded area of Diagon Alley, watching busy witches and wizards come and go. When a group of people caught his attention. It was Potter together with his girlfriend the Weasley girl. And Granger with her boyfriend Ron Weasley. But unlike the first couple whose so intimate with other, those two were obviously having an argument. And Granger was already crying.

He wonders if Granger would be his girlfriend, what would it be like having an argument with the smartest witch of their age. And him as the second best to her. His lips curled smile. He was interupted with his thoughts when someone grab his hands. He was about to yell that irreverent for touching him, but he was taken aback after he recognized who.

"please go with me" she said. Tears still flowing down into her cheeks. He didnt answer and just let Hermione dragged her to where he doesnt know.

"HERMIONE!" they heard Ron shouting as they reached the archway towards the Leaky Couldron. Hermione suddenly stop at the courtyard.

"sorry" she muttered between her sobs. She tried to wipe her tears away, but it still continue streaming down her face. "you can leave now if you like" she said shyly. Draco dont know why, but seeing this girl crying infront of him makes his heart break.

Instead of leaving He held her hand and steered her inside the bar. They sat in the corner,Draco ordered two glasses of sherry. They were both silent in a moment but then Hermione broke the silence.

"im really sorry Draco" she said without looking at him.

He dont know what to say really.  
"Im. . sorry too" he muttered. Hermione look at him. She can read into his eyes that he was really sorry. She can't help but to smile. Then suddenly she already started laughing.

Draco was shocked on how Hermione reacted. He was about to stand to leave but Hermione hold his hand.

"No! Please don't leave. I just can't believe that you were saying sorry"

"look, im really sorry for all the bad things ive done to you before. I know im a foul bastard git,and im really sorry for that" He said starting to get irritated. But Hermione just flashes her sweetest smile at him. Enough to say that he's already forgiven.  
And He returned with a sweet smile too.

They both decided to stay at the Couldron for a while. Chatting, and laughing to some funny stuff they were talking. In the short span of time they already feel at ease with each other. They didnt noticed Ron was already at their side.

"Hermione, lets go" Ron gripped her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Ron im hurting, let me go!" Hermione scowled. Draco got hold of her other hand too

"you heard her right? Let her go" Draco said calmly. Ron turn to face Draco and pointed his wand at him.

"back off ferret" Ron howled.

"Stop it Ron! put your wand down" Hermione said irritably. Ron glared at her

"now your defending this bloody Death Eater huh?" the bar had suddenly gone completely still and silent upon hearing Ron's words. But he did not bother either.

"Ron please stop it, lets-" Hermione pleaded. But Ron cut her words

"Why huh? Oh yes, because his the heir of the Malfoys right? He can give you everything, or maybe, he kissed better tha- " before Ron could utter another word, Hermione slapped him hard, tears sparkling in her eyes as she stormed outside the pub leaving Ron dumbfounded.

~~~~~~~~~


	2. UL-chapter2

Hermione found herself crying in the kitchen of Harry's house at Grimmaulds Place. She never thought Ron could say such things to her, of all people.

"miss drink some tea, miss would feel better" kreacher place a cup of tea infront of her.

"thanks kreacher" she gave him a faint smile. Then sipped her tea

"miss want kreacher to fetched master?" kreacher asked

"no kreacher,im ok. Harry was at-"

"kreacher not mean Master Harry, kreacher mean Master Ron" Kreacher said

Hermione started crying again when Kreacher mentioned Ron's name. Until she fell asleep. Kreacher heard her muttering

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Ginny was sitting in the living room at the Burrow. Ginny resting her back in Harry's chest, while Harry playing her long red hair with his fingers.

"Do you think Hermione and Ron was reconciled now?" Harry asked still stroking his hand in his girlfriends hair.

"knowing my brother? I guess not. He's the most senseless, self centered, stupid creature- "

a loud -crack- cut Ginny's word,as Kreacher appeared infront of them

"master" Kreacher bowed low. Ginny suddenly burst out from laughing, she thought Kreacher apparate there because she had said the word creature sounds like kreacher. Harry looked at her curiously.

"oh! So. . rry, don't mi. .nd me" she said trying control her laughter.

"what is it Kreacher?" Harry asked his house elf

"Master must come home now, miss was crying in the kitchen" kreacher answered looking troubled.

"who are you talking about Kreacher?" Harry asked

"Miss Hermione arrived at Master's house crying. Kreacher gave her tea to make her feel better, but when Kreacher asked to picked up Master Ron, he burst on crying again, Kreacher can't make her stop. Until she fell asleep, miss muttering Master Ron stupid" Kreacher narrated. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, just in time Ron entered the house

"what did you do to her again?" Ginny scowled at her brother

"what are you talking about?" he replied confused

"Hermione's had been crying for hours already and she keep on muttering how stupid you are. What did you do to her again?." Ginny said furiously

Ron was taken aback, "I. . I don't really mean what i had said" he muttered "i just got pissed off seeing her with that ferret,she's laughing with him and she's bloody defending him" Ron snorted

"what did you actually told her?" Ginny asked

"Come on Ginny, just drop it ok? Your not involved here" Ron said irritably

Ginny gave a roar of outrage "Your so impossible Ron! i can't blame Hermione if she's enjoying Draco's company,cause she never felt that with you, you always made her upset and cry. and one day dont be surprise if she'll realize that she doesnt love you anymore. You senseless jerk!" Ginny snarled. Before Ron could react she already disapparated together with Harry aswell as Kreacher, and he was left astounded

~~~~~~~~~~

In their remaining days before they return at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione decided to stay at Grimmauld Place. Hermione usually locked herself in the drawing room pretending she had been reading books, but Harry always heard her sobs in the middle of the night. He felt sorry for what was happening now with his two bestfriends.  
Since that day they had row,those two never talked again. He's aware that Hermione was just waiting for Ron to coax her, but Ron never attempt to talked to her.

Now is the day of their return at Hogwarts, Harry told Ginny and Ron that they'll just meet at Kings Cross. They arrived early at the station. Waiting for the Weasley's, Hermione saw Draco with her mother at the other side of the station. Draco caught sight of her staring at him, smiled at her. Only then Hermione realized what she had done, her cheeks turned pink as she returned his smile then looked away quickly.

Just in time the Weasley's arrived. Molly gave her a hug "you looked exhausted Hermione, are you not feeling well?" asked Molly. Harry and Ginny glanced Ron, but he just looked away. Hermione faked a smile "im fine " she muttered. "oh goodness! i nearly forgot, ive got to go and checked the other prefects in our compartment" she lied. "Bye Mr and , see you later Harry and Ginny" she searched for Ron, but he was no where to be found. They just noded and watched her get inside the train downhearted.

Hermione open one compartment for prefects but was surprised on what she saw.  
Ron was snogging Astoria Greengrass. She slowly closed the door and set off down the corridor to find an empty compartment.

Her eyes sparkling with tears, she was about to open the door in one of the compartment at the end of the train when suddenly someone open it first from inside. It was Draco standing infront of her. The tears she's been trying to hide suddenly burst out. All of a sudden she already found herself leaning on Draco's chest crying out loud. She didnt bother whether Draco would allow her to do that or not, all she need now is a person to comfort her, and Draco actually did that without muttering any single word and she's very thankful for that.

It took about half an hour before Hermione could calm herself, and before she could realized she's actually leaning on Draco's chest. She quickly got up and fixed herself.

"are you ok now?" asked Draco curiously. And handed her a hanky.

She took it and wiped her face"yeah. Thanks!" she muttered

"your being a crybaby this past days" Draco said teasing her. She frowned at him. Draco open the door, lean closer to her face and whisper something that left her awestrucked "your beautiful when you smile" 


	3. UL-chapter3

Ginny was looking for Hermione into the compartments when she heard someone in the locked compartment infront of her mentioned her brothers name. She lean closer into the door to hear clearly their conversation.

"are you sure it was Ron you saw?" asked the boy

"yeah, i only saw his back but im quite sure its him" answered the girl

"but. . .Him and Astoria Greengrass? Its just. . unbelievable. I thougt. . I thought Hermione was his girlfriend" said the boy

"i also saw her at the corridor a while ago, she's crying then she entered the compartment where Malfoy stay" replied the girl

Ginny was starting to got annoyed on what she's been hearing, she got her wand and "alohomora" the door lock click and she quickly open the door only to found out that it was just Neville and Luna.

Neville looked frightened upon seeing Ginny. He's not frightened for himself but for his friend Ron, he's quite sure that Ginny won't think twice to hex his brother when she knew what he had done. But Luna just stay calm as always.

"oh hi Ginny" said Luna waving her hands

"what are you two talking about?" asked Ginny raising her brow

Neville avoided Ginny's gazed but it was Luna who answered  
"oh nothing, i just told Neville that i saw Ron in the other compartment a while ago with Astoria Greengrass, their snogging you know" Luna answered without hesitation. Ginny's eyes widened on what she just heard.

"and where is that compartment you are saying?" Ginny asked controlling her temper.

"at the first compartment for prefects but-" said Luna.

Ginny didnt finished what Luna was saying. She quickly walked towards the compartment Luna was saying, she met Harry along the way but didnt bother to stop, so He followed her. Ginny harshly opened the door and was shocked on what she saw.  
"Ginny what hap-" Harry was cut of his words on what he just saw. But Ron and Astoria was rather horrified than astounded. "YOU STUPID, INSENSIBLE,JERK!" Ginny shouted. "Ginny, Harry! How did you know?" before Harry could do something, her girlfriend already pointed her wand to her brother and before he could stopped her "stupefy" she howled. Ron slammed at the compartments window. Astoria screamed and kneeled beside Ron guiding him to sit.

"how could you do this to your own brother?" Astoria snarled

"how dare you two do this to Hermione, specially you RON!" said Ginny furiously. Glaring at them. "you know how much she loved you" this time she pointed her wand to Astoria.  
"Furnun-"  
"Expelliarmus" Ginny's wand flew,everybody looked outside and saw Hermione standing there teary eyed. "thats enough Ginny" she muttered, her lips curled a smile, A faint one. Then turned her back to them and walked away

seeing Hermione like that made their heart break, she's known to be tough, brave and smart witch. But as they looked at her a while ago, she seemed to be the weakest person ever.

Ginny thought that Hermione would freaked out, nor shout at them, or punched Ron like what she did with Draco before, and she would much prefered her to react like that, rather than what she saw a while ago. She's hurting deeply, and she's broken silently.

Ginny felt sorry for her, and guilty at the same time, knowing that the cause of Hermione's pain was actually her stupid brother Ron.

She throw one last deathlook into them "were not over yet!" she said and run after Hermione.

Ron was about to follow but Harry grabbed him in his shoulder "leave her alone, for now" Harry's words was calm but stiff aswell, undeniably controlling his disappointment ang anger.

Ginny seached every compartment looking for Hermione, untill she reached the last compartment at the end of the train, she slowly opened the door and there she found Hermione, silently crying. But she was not alone, the person who Ginny least expect to comfort Hermione was actually here sitting beside her,Draco Malfoy.  
He's not doing anything, but she knew, his presence means a lot for Hermione.

She hesitated for a while if she should enter or not. But when Draco saw her, he got up and walked towards the door. He knew that in a moment like this Hermione needed someone like Ginny. "thanks" said Ginny in an undertone. He just noded curtly then turned and walked away.

Ginny sat beside her "im so sorry Hermi" she muttered. Hermione was just staring at the window but her eyes was no emotion. Tears starting to flow on Ginny's eyes aswell. She hugged her from the back, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

After the war Hermione stayed at The Burrow with them. they shared the same bedroom. She treated her as a real sister, and they became the best of friends. She knew Hermione loved his brother that much, she actually chose not to looked for her parents just to be with him.

~~~~~~~~~


	4. UL-chapter4

The Great Hall was n0w filled with laughter. happy witches and wizards chatting. The atmosphere is so light. No more traces of the horrible war can be feel nor seen.

Every where Hermione turn her head. she saw happy faces, group of friends laughing, and couples whispering with each other sweet nothings.

Same as everyone, she should also be glad. But at this very moment she feels alone and longing for something,or someone.

Professor Mcgonagall stood infront of them "Good evening everyone, before we start our feast, let me announced that we will be having our Thanks Giving Ball in two weeks time." the crowd roared with hapiness.

"were all aware that the war transpired exactly here at Hogwarts a year ago. And because of this, weve lost some of our love ones who bravely fought to defeat the Dark Lord" the Hall suddenly gone silent. Some bowed their head, others silently sob

"The ball will be our way of appreciating their fearless deed. Also we will take that opportunity to thank our War Hereos who made a big part for The fall of the Dark Lord. The GOLDEN TRIO" everyone turned at the Gryffindor table and gave them around of applause.

"thats all for now, let the feast begin" ended Professor Mcgonagall

". . . . . .What do you think hermione?" lost in her thoughts she didnt notice that Harry was already talking to her

"huh? What is it again? Sorry im just thinking of . . . ."

she look at him. Harry had almost lost all his love one, but as she looks at him now she's very much sure that he's happy with his life now. He got ginny his girlfriend whose always there for him.

But what about her? She also got ron right? The scene at the train flashbacked to her once again. She harshly wipe a tear stream on her cheek. maybe not anymore.

After the war she stay at the burrow. Ron is so intimate with her during those time. Spending most of their time with each others arm. Ofcourse they know their limit. And never dare cross on it.

But everything has changed. Just like now, he should be here having dinner together with her and harry, but there he is busy chatting, and giggling with the other Gryffindor

Its hard to admit but she know already lost her boyfriend

"hermione, are you ok?" harry snap his finger infront of her. Stupid question, Harry though. Ofcourse she's not ok

"oh! Yeah! Its just that im quite not feeling well. Maybe i just need some rest." she know her bestfriend was just so concern to her, but she dont want to talk about it right now. "See you two at the common room" she gave them both a smile, a faint one. then get off on their table leaving Harry and Ginny down and worried.

She gave one last glance to Ron hoping that he would follow her but just got disappointed when Ron doesnt even notice she leave.

Tears streaming down her face as she reached the Great hall door. And no matter how she try to wipe them away they still keep on pouring down.

She keeps on running but really dont know where to go. Until she find herself at the astronomy tower. This place once witness something horrible,like the death of profesor dumbledore. But at this very moment she's at peace in here. She sat at the corner, thinking how did all go wrong, she cry. pouring all the heartaches and emotions she keeps all those time.

Draco was interupted on his thoughts as he heard someone is coming. He put on the invisibility cloak just to make sure that no one will going to see him, specially mr. filch. Then slowly walk at the other side of the tower.

He was rooted at the ground. And his heart is like broken into million pieces as he saw her. The girl he's been eyeing since that incident at Diagon Alley is right infront of him. His hand curled fists seeing her again crying her heart out. And for sure its because of that Weasley again.

He wanted to get close to her, for her to know that he's just always there for her. To wipe all her tears away. And filled her only with joy and happiness. To Wrap her in his arm, and Hug her tight, which tell that he will never leave her. And to kiss her, for her to feel how much he love her.

But he never had the tinest courage to do that. He was about to leave but was taken aback when Hermione stood up and raise her wand pointing on him. Does she saw him?

"who is in there?!" Hermione asked. He smirk, how does he forget that this witch he dreamed to be with for the rest of his life is the smartest witch of their age.

Maybe there's nothing wrong if he let her know that he's there. Besides their already friends according to her, but she's morethan a friend to him

He slowly remove the invisibility cloak that covers him. Hermione was surprised. But lower her wand afterwards.

"hey!"

"hi. Why are you here? And how come you got. . . .Oh never mind. Im leaving anyway" she turned her back to him, but draco grab her hand and pulled her close to him. Enough for him to hugged her.

"please Hermione, just for once. . .Can we stay like this for a while? Its just. . .I can't help myself. I just don't want to see you cry." then he hugged her much tighter and gentle aswell.

Hermione was like being petrified. Is this for real? Does he really say her name? Not muggle or mudblood? And his voice its sound so true and full of concern. And the way he hold her,as if she's like a precious jewel. Handled with so much care. No one ever made her feel cared like this before, not even Ron.

"Draco" she whispered

Draco slowly pulled her away but still wrapped his arms around her.

"ive waited so long for this to happen, it breaks my heart everytime i saw you crying. . .There are times that im tempted to go near you, to hug you, to comfort you. . . . But im afraid. . .Afraid that you'll laugh at me. Or stay away from me"

"you always saw me cry?" he noded

"have'nt you noticed? First at Diagon Alley and twice at Hogwarts Express, and now here in Astronomy Tower"

She can't believe that this guy whose so arrogant, so evil and bastard before, is so gentle, caring and shy like a little boy now. She smile "are you stalking me?"

Draco's pale face turned red "soft off. . I just. . can't stop staring at you"

"why are you doing this Draco?"

he smiled at her " just simply because. . . . i love you Hermione!"

she blushed

he cupped her face with his hands, and leveled his face into hers. "im really sorry for everything i've said and done to you before. . I know im a prat. .And im so sorry for that. . . .But. . . im n0t sorry for what ill be doing to you now "

before she can utter any word. She was silenced with his lips slowly caressing hers. It was so gentle,soft and passionate. Pouring all his emotions. He want her to feel how much he love her..

Her mind wanted to push him to stop,but her heart, she cant really explain what she feels at this very moment. Draco is kissing her. But she wasnt forced nor harassed. Instead its so gentle and slow. His kiss made her feel whole heartedly cared. And tenderly loved. His kiss made her weak and let her give up the urge of fighting what she really feel. As she close her eyes. She Place her hand around his neck. And before she knew it. She was already kissing him back.

Draco was so surprise on what hermione is doing now. She's kissing him back. Kissing him with the same intense and passion that he do. He was so overwhelmed. He place his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Her warm body, Her smooth skin,sweet scent and soft lips. It feels like he's in the influence of a Amortentia and never wanting an antidote for it.

How long they'd been kissing, they don't know, nor even care. but all of a sudden something weird happen. Its like their heart, body, and soul become one. They can read each others mind. They can feel each others emotions. It was so fascinating, but dreadfull aswell.

Hermione gasp, and at the same moment Draco lossed consciousness.. 


	5. UL-chapter5

Narcissa got up on her bed very early in the morning, she actually didnt acquire a proper sleep last night. It seems that there is something bad happened, but don't know what it is really.

She was about to enter the bathroom, when she suddenly heard a -crack- at the doorway. She turned her back  
and found their house elf standing there.

"what is it vera?" she asked.  
The house elf slightly bow "miss got a letter" then hand her a piece of parchment. She took the letter from vera.

she's puzzled who will be sending her a letter in this early morning. slowly she unroll the parchment

Dear

We would like to inform you, that your son Draco Malfoy was sent at the Hospital Wing last night. And still unconscious at the moment. So may we ask you to please come at Hogwarts the soonest possible to discuss some matter.

Yours sincerely,  
Minerva Mcgonagall

Headmistress

She nearly dropped the letter as she sank weak-kneed on her bed. Her face turned pale, and her whole body trembling

Vera quickly approached her mistress "miss, what problem?, vera bring miss to St. Mungo?" vera grabbed her hand to apparate but she stopped her. "no vera, im. . . ok, i need to go at Hogwarts"

Dreaded and worried on what had happened to her son. Narcissa fixed herself and disapparated..

Narcissa was standing at the gates of Hogwarts. Cold wind blows and the sun was scanty visible over the sky. She stepped into the gate,and walked slowly through the grounds straight at the castle door.

She decided to go at the Hospital Wing first to know her son's condition before talking to professor Mcgonagall. But as she enter the hospital wing there she found professor Mcgonagall standing beside her son's hospital bed. Still unconscious, and looks more paler.

"Professor, what happen to my son?" she asked immediately to Professor Mcgonagall as she approached her son.

"Madam Pomfrey heard a knock at the door of the Hospital Wing last night, but when she opened it she found there Draco alone, and unconscious"

"but how is he now? Why he's still unconscious?" she quickly asked while holding draco's hand as cold as ice

"we think Draco was. . .cursed, by whom or how? We certainly have no idea." stated Professor Mcgonagall

**********

The news about Draco quickly spread at the entire school the next morning. Everyone at the great hall had their different outlook on what really happened to him.

Some says he's seriously ill and already dying. Other says he commit suicide by drinking a poison. But his housemates suspected that he's being hexed by someone who got wrath againts him.

"mate, what do you think happen to the ferret?" Ron asked harry

Harry shrugged "no idea"

"maybe the ferret was really hexed, served him right."

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione slammed her hand on their table and glared at Ron.

"what?! Im just stating the possibility. Were all aware he's been hated by lot here"

"still its not proper to desire someone's distress. Even if its Dra. . .Malfoy"

"ok! Fine! But you don't have to over react."

"Im not over reacting!" Hermione said irritably

"yeah right!" Ron got up on their table and transfer at the end of their table

She and Ron were not talking with each other after what happen at the Diagon Alley, and at Hogwarts Express. And their argument at the Great hall made thing worst between the two of them

~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was sitting in their crowded common room, trying to study their next lesson. But even how hard she tried, she just can't focused on the huge book she's reading.

She's thinking whether to go at the Hospital Wing or not. She growl and inclined her head on her book. Then suddenly the scene last night with Draco flashbacked on her memory. His touched, the way he hugged her, and his kiss. It all felt so good and she know she's longing for it.

She now made up her mind. She packed her things and Silently moved out from the common room. Hoping no one will noticed her. She walked towards the Hospital Wing. Not knowing that Harry's eyeing her since last night she come back at the common room.

Using his invisibility cloak he covers himself and followed Hermione out of the common room. Upon reaching the Hospital door Hermione stopped,she heard voices inside arguing and she's aware that its Professor Mcgonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn. Harry moved closer to clearly hear their conversation.

"Poppy do you think we already need to transfer Malfoy at St. Mungo's?"

"I already informed the Head healer at St. Mungo's that were going to transfer the boy anytime" Professor Slughorn stated

"Thanks Horace"

"Minerva, we need to wait till tomorrow morning, the potion i administered to him took effect after 24hrs or more"

"Im just worried about the boy, we have no idea what really happen to him."

"whatever the reason why he's in that condition now, i don't think it meant to. . . . kill him. He was cursed that only what we know"

"But look at him. It seem he's been given the draught of the living death."

Madam Pomfrey gasp, she clapped her hands on her mounth "Merlin's beard! Don't say that Minerva."

*********

Hermione was shocked on what she just heard. Tears falling down into her face. She went up into the Astronomy Tower. Then suddenly she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found Harry sitting beside him. She hugged him still crying

"its my fault Harry, its my fault." she said between her sobs

"what are you saying Hermione? I don't understand!" Harry asked puzzled

"its me Harry. I think i. . . cursed him. .Draco. .. . "

"what? But why? And how? Did he threaten you? Did he hurt. . ."

"No Harry! No! He didnt threatened nor hurt me. The truth is, its the opposite."

"What do you mean? I don't really get it"

Then she told Harry everything that happened last night.

"Did you really kissed that ferr. . . ."

"oh common Harry! Yes we really kissed, and please don't call him ferret again!" Hermione snarled

"ok. .Ok! Sorry. But Hermione do you love. . . him?"

she was taken aback.. Does she already love him?

"I. . . really don't know Harry. Im confused. All i know is that i wanted to be with him now. And Im afraid that i might lost him at the same time"

Harry smirked "i guess you already do"

"oh stop that Harry! Now is not the moment for your silly ideas" she said with a smile, but also fade away when she remember that Draco was not in a good condition now. Then tears pouring down on her cheeks again.

"we need to tell this to Professor Mcgonagall"

"No! Harry promised me you'll never tell anyone about this"

"But Hermione, this might help them find an antidote, or. . . whatever for Malfoy. Don't you want him to wake up?"

"Oh Harry, ofcourse id loved to. But im afraid. They might blame me for what happened to him"

"You know they wont do that. Dont worry ill go with you" Harry assured her

They went back at the Hospital Wing,their three Professor was still there now together with . all eyes on them both as they enter.

"Potter,Granger what brings you here?" Professor Mcgonagall asked

"hmm. .Hermione wants to tell something Professor" Harry said. And pushed Hermione to step forward

"Yes ?"

"Its about Draco. . .I mean Malfoy Professor. The truth is"  
Im the one who brought him here last night" she said shyly

"Granger, you mean you cursed . . ."

"No Professor!" Harry interupted "please let Hermione explain first" he added

The three Professor looked at each other including ,then motioned her to continue.  
They were all dumbfounded after Hermione told them what really happened, but just stare at her smiling. Hermione suddenly felt awkward.

"Professor Mcgonagall, can i have a word with you?" Mrs. Malfoy asked

"Oh sure! Poppy, can we use your office for a while?"

"Feel free" said Madam Pomfrey. And the two entered the office, Professor Mcgonagall cast silencing charm afterwards.

"im not going to sent Draco at St. Mungo's Professor" Narcissa started

Professor Mcgonagall was a bit surprised "But- Narcissa, the healers at St. Mungo's might help us find an antidote or- "

"My son is perfectly fine Professor" Narcissa said smiling

"Oh Merlin! How can you say that he's perfectly fine when infact he's still lying in that bed unconscious?" Professor Mcgonagall said irritably.  
But then again Narcissa smiled at her

"The Malfoy's are well known for their pureblood line. Decades of years ago one of the Malfoy sibling Morgan fell inlove to a muggle born, Aleigha. His father got disappointed, that he placed a cursed into his own son, that cursed will only trigger once his son kissed or was being kissed by a muggle." Narcissa narrated

"Thats terrible!" said Mcgonagall.

"indeed" then Narcissa continued "he tricked his son. He made a deal with him. He allow them to be together and will get married after they graduated only if they won't have any physical contact until the day of their marriage. His son agreed on the condition but didnt tell to Aleigha"

"One day there's a celebration at the Manor,they both got drunk and something unexpected happened. They made love. . . and the cursed was triggered. The next morning Morgan didnt wake up anymore. "

"his father blame Aleigha and made her believed that its her fault. Days and weeks had passed but Morgan was still unconscious. Because of too much depression Aleigha came at her boyfriends bedroom one day, infront of him he drunk the draught of the living death. The moment she loss consciousness was the same moment the Morgan woke up. Since then the cursed was passed to all living Malfoys."

Mcgonagall gasp "you mean when Granger and Malfoy kissed the cursed took effect?"

"sadly yes!" Narcissa answered

"and. . . in able for Malfoy to wake up, Granger need to. . . die?" Mcgonagall asked in a very low voice, almost whispering her last word

"No its not like that Professor." Mcgonagall felt relieved "We believed that before Aleigha drunk the draught she did something which enable Morgan to regain his consciousness" Narcissa answered

"but what it is exactly?"

"no one knows Professor. But i can feel Granger will find out what it is . . .Soon" Her lips curled a meaningfull smile.

********** 


	6. UL-chapter6

"I can't believe this Harry, i just can't believe this" Hermione stammered as they went out in the Hospital Wing

she's been acting like that since Professor Mcgonagall told them that they won't send Draco at St. Mungo's.

"Hermione will you please calm down?" said Harry irritably

"calm down? How could i calm down? Their not sending Draco at St. Mungo', no healer, no counter curse, no antidote. Nothing at all. Thats totally insane" Hermione answered starting to cry again.

Harry suddenly felt guilty, he realized Hermione was just concern and afraid at the same time on what was happening to Draco "don't worry, everythings gonna be fine"

"but what if not? Im afraid Harry" she muttered. She's afraid to lose him, not now that she's starting to see the different side of Draco, his good side, and starting to like or love him too.

"don't say that, Draco was a tough guy, if he got through with Voldemort and those Death Eaters before, im sure he will still make it this time" Harry replied "and besides i guess Draco won't waste the chance to be with the girl he cared so much for" he said smiling.

Outside the Hospital Wing they met Draco's housemates. Pansy, Daphne, and her sister Astoria

"and what the two of you doing here?" Pansy sneered

"its none of your business, Pansy!" Hermione answered

"how dare you call me by my name you filthy litte mud-"

"oh goodness you children! This is a Hospital Wing. Go find some place for your chattering" Madam Pomfrey muttered

"were here to visit Draco" said Pansy as she walked towards the door to enter, but Madam Pomfrey stopped her. Pansy raised her brow

"sorry Ms. Parkinson but no one is allowed to visit Mr. Malfoy" said Madam Pomfrey blocking the doorway

"but we saw that Granger and Potter just came out in here" Pansy snorted

"well im afraid Ms. Granger was an excemption" said Madam Pomfrey, Pansy glared at Hermione

"how could that be? Im Draco's gilfriend and she- im going to tell this to Mrs. Malfoy, for sure she won't let this mudblood got near to her son"  
Pansy freaked out

"no need my dear, Mrs. Malfoy herself made that order not to let anyone in, except Ms. Granger" said Madam Pomfrey starting to get annoyed.

"that could'nt be. I wont let this happen. You'll pay for this" Pansy shrieked, but Hermione just give her a sarcastic smile, then they left Pansy pissed off.

"feelin better?" Harry asked as they head back to their common room.

"more than ever" she replied beaming at him.

The next three days Hermione spend most of her free time at the library researching for something that might help Draco. All of a sudden her problem with Ron doesnt affect her that much anymore, but their avoiding each other.  
At night after dinner she always go in the Hospital Wing to visit Draco.

While at the library Ginny approached her "hey Hermi, are you busy?" asked Ginny as she sit beside her.

"hmm. . Not really" she replied without looking at her.

Ginny picked one of the many books infront of her. ~Ancient Dark Arts Curses and its Counter-curse~ , she took another one ~The Secrets of the Dark Poison and Anti-dote~

"Hermi, what is those books all about? Why are you reading those kind of-" Ginny's eyes widened "Are you going to try this to my stupid brother? Oh! You dont have too, just tell me and ill make him suffer bigtime" Ginny said seriously

Hermione laughed "thanks Ginny,but no i wont use it with Ron" she said smiling

"then why are you reading those kind of books? their not related with any of your subject for sure" asked Ginny.

Hermione took her hand, "ill tell you something but, promise me you won't tell anyone about this" Ginny just noded. Then Hermione told her everything

"thats so sweet of him" said Ginny giggling

"what?" Hermione never expected that kind of reaction from Ginny.

"can't you see? He's changed. And thats all because of you. Romantic isnt it? A bad boy turned into sweet loverboy" said Ginny beaming

Hermione blushed. Ginny hugged her. "im happy for you Hermi." then she faced her "just forget about my stupid brother and be happy with Draco. Ok?"

then suddenly tears glide on Hermione's cheeks. "how can i. .Can we be happy when he's lying in that hospital bed unconscious?" she muttered

"sshhh. . .Don't worry Hermi, everything's gonna be fine. We will help you, me and Harry" said Ginny comforting her.

Harry cough from the corner "excuse me beautiful ladies, sorry to disturb your girls talk but may i borrow my fiancee for a while?" said Harry grining. Ginny placed her hand on Harry's waist then kissed him on his cheek.

Hermione groaned "oh lovebirds go away, your disturbing me" said Hermione joking.  
Harry and Ginny left laughing

~~~~~~~~~~

Draco felt his head spinning, its just like when he was disapparating but he was sure he was not. He slowly opened his eyes but darkness met his sight. Where am i? He thought. .Then a flash of clear white light strikes her eyes and the scene at the Tower flashed back. Hermione! His lips curled a smile as he remember the sweet kissed they shared.

"Draco" he heard someone whisper his name. Hermione!  
she held his hand and brushed it on her cheek. He felt his hand got wet. Is she crying?

"your unfair!" she said between her sobs "After what you did and said to me, after invading my mind and heart, you'll just left me here alone and empty"

His hand curled fist, Hermione please don't cry. He said. Im just here, i never and will never leave you. He shouted,but she still heard nothing. It pained him knowing she's crying again and now it because of him. He wanted to hug her, to comfort her but he just can't.  
What was happening? He thought. She's just there, he can hear her, he can feel her touch, but why she can't. HERMIONE! HERMIONE! He kept on shouting until he felt he was alone by then.

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
